Prince Kaiba!
by shadow in the basement
Summary: setoxserenity... kaiba finds out he's a prince and has an arranged marriage. and while out on a walk to figure things out he finds serenity passed out on a park bench, he can see she's been beaten... so he does the only thing he can think of...R
1. finding out'the news'

* * *

Well… this is my first yu-gi-oh story; I hope it's good! 

OooOooO… _disclaimer! _I do not own yu-gi-oh……unfortunately

_Could be slightly ooc!_

Well here it is….

* * *

Prince Kaiba!

_Seto's Pov!_

"Seto…SETO!" yelled Mokuba.

I stopped typing, to look up from my laptop to face my brother. "Mokuba – I thought I told you to go home!" I said flatly, turning my attention back to my laptop.

"big brother, there is a man outside, he wants to speak to you about something important!"

I didn't think I had any meetings today – NO, I know I don't have any meetings today. I frowned in confusion.

I stopped typing again. "Did he tell you who he is?" I asked angrily.

"I think he said his name's peter longhop… or something like that. He says he's here to tell you something important!"

Well I suppose I should see what the hell it is that he obviously thinks is more important than my work! "TellRosie to send him in!" I said bluntly.

* * *

5 minuets later!

* * *

I was still typing on my laptop when there was a small knocking on my office door.

I grunted loudly in response to enter, not bothering to look up.

When I heard the knock again, slightly louder I could feel my anger rising within me.

I stood up and yelled sharply.

"COME IN!"

a tall slim man with black hair and green eyes, I'd say was about the age of 40 slowly strolled into my office, not looking at all nervous.

I glared at him angrily for a few short moments waiting for him to speak; it didn't look like he was going to speak any time soon so I spoke first angrily.

"What do you think you have to talk to me about that could possibly be more important than my work?"

I was inwardly shocked as the man didn't flinch but smiled, then even more unexpectedly he bowed lowly to me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba, but what I have to tell you is important, it'll have a immense impact on your life." He said in a confidently loud, but gentle voice.

I smirked at the man, nothing he has to say to me can more important than Kaiba corp. or my brother. 'Impact on my life…my ass!'

"Well hurry up I don't have all day to stand and chat with the likes of you! I do have a company to run!" I said in a very irritated voice, hardening my glare on the man.

"Do you remember your father Mr. Kaiba?" He asked still smiling.

I was taken aback by the question, ' of course I could remember him… how could I forget the way he used to constantly beat me… that bastard!'

"How could I forget, seeing as this was once his company you know!" I stated furiously, feeling a headache coming on.

"No…no Mr. Kaiba." He chuckled smiling wider.

"Your 'real' father."

I felt as though I was about to explode, know one in their right mind would dare question him about his 'real' father, he always avoided any conversation about him with Mokuba, this man must be out of his mind… or making a death wish, I thought furiously.

"What! … HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME ABOUT… 'HIM!' I screamed hatefully, I could feel my face turn red due to the anger, and I could also feel a vain pop out above my right eyebrow.

The man didn't even flinch causing my anger to build up.

"Now…now Mr. Kaiba, there's no need to shout, I can hear you just fine." He smiled confidently, his large smile never leaving his face.

I felt my left eye start twitching murderously, though I kept my lips pursed tightly closed as not to scream. I could feel my fingernails dig deeply into my palms, knowing soon enough they were going to bleed.

"Now as I was saying…" the man said turning slightly more serious his smile fading a little.

"Do you remember your real father, Mr. Kaiba?"

"What does 'he' have to do with anything!" I spat out bitterly.

Truthfully I couldn't remember my real father at all… except his smile, it was identical to Mokuba's, I also know that he and my mother were both Murdered not long after Mokuba was born.

"He has everything to do with this Mr. Kaiba, but before we get to that, would you please answer my previous question. Do you remember him or not?"

'Well' I thought. If I cooperate with the man, maybe he'll leave sooner. So that I can get back to much important things… like my work!

"No!" I said bluntly, not looking into the man's eyes anymore. I was too ashamed. The fact that I didn't remember my 'real' father was rather discomforting.

"Well anyway, He was a prince Mr. Kaiba… and after he was killed you were taken to an orphanage, we've been trying to find you for a long time… after he died you were automatically renowned prince." The man said enthusiastically.

My eyes instantly stared at the man with a mixture of shock and horror; he's got to be kidding me! There is just no fucking way in hell that I, Seto Kaiba am a bloody CEO and a 'prince'. Abruptly my eyes reclaimed their usual iciness.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE… YOU…YOU…" I was immediately stopped by the sound of the man chuckling slightly. "what.The.Fuck.Are.You.Laughing.at!" I asked through gritted teeth, narrowing my eyes into small slits while still glaring at him.

"You, Mr. Kaiba." He chuckled again.

I sighed in annoyance, my head was really starting to throb and I was tired. All I wanted was the man to get out so I could get back to work.

"What's so funny… … about me?" I asked slowly not really caring about what the answer was. The whole, 'me' being a 'prince' was still trying to sink in. it couldn't possibly be true, surely this man is only here trying to humiliate me! It's impossible for me to be a prince… … right?

"Nothing really… … it's just that you've got the same voice as your father, although his was a lot calmer and friendly – and yours is the complete opposite." He then let out a low sigh and his gaze saddened, causing him to have a faraway look in his eyes.

Something inside me jolted, this man suddenly looked familiar. But how? From where? I really don't remember ever seeing this man before in my life.

"So?" I asked harshly.

He just stared at me in puzzlement, obviously not understanding the question asked.

"So… … what…?" he asked me in an equally puzzled voice.

I just rolled my eyes in irritation.

"So us it true?" I asked clearly not amused in the slightest.

He noticed my irritation and smiled reassuringly. He didn't notice the slight bit of interest flash through my eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, it's true… you are a prince." He smiled cheerfully.

I just grunted in response, I didn't know what else to do or say, I was utterly speechless; shock was over coming all of my senses. 'I need a walk!'

"Well I'll be coming back to discuss wedding details within two months." He smiles while getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me… … what do you mean when you say wedding details?" I asked angrily my fury instantly coming back to the surface, and I could feel my head thumping louder.

"Oh?" the man looked slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Mr. Kaiba, you've had an arranged marriage since you were two years old." He chuckled lightly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He then turned a left my office swiftly closing the door behind him.

Then it hit me of what he meant, I was to be married, to a complete stranger…

"WHAT!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the nearest object… the wall.

* * *

A/N: so how was it….. did you like? 

Yes?

NO?

Should I carry on?

Yes?

NO?

Review and tell me what you think.

OooOooO… … sorry about any grammar errors…

The next chapter will be more about serenity… and how him and Kaiba meet!

BlUeEyEs89


	2. finding her on a park bench!

I GOT 8 REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER! – that is so great! – I love you all so so so much -…

* * *

To my reviewers… 

_xxxCHIHARU xxx - OooOooO… I updated… and thanx for the review _

_Esther'nera-guardians-of chaos- loook I updated! _

_Atemuyugilover - I've kept going… I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sure you'll read more in the future… -_

_Shanichan11 – I'm glad you liked it, and look I've carried on -_

_Saferia - thanx for reviewing… and I've decided I will carry on! -_

_Stephanie - thanx for liking it……you'll find out who he is to marry soon… it's gonna be someone 'interesting'… (snorts with laughter) – yeah anyways thanx for reviewing._

_Yu-gi-oh-fangirl13 - thanx for reviewing… and I've written more -_

_Kiwingz - I no… KAIBA A PRINCE! … and look I've updated (tee hee hee) … OoooOoooO… and Kaiba sorta 'finds' serenity in this chapter…sighs - quite sad really… BUT ALL WILL BE BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…well kinda -…. OooOooO… have I ever reviewed to you that I ABSALUTELY LOVE YOUR STORIE…'ugly duckling' and satanic embrace?'… if not I swear from now on I'll review…(you see normally I'm so lazy I always read you chapters but can never be bothered to review…sighs … I really must start getting over my lazieness and review… I'm terrible…ok now I'm droning on and on… you've probally fallen asleep now…(soory I get like that sometimes…) OooOooO… I agree setoxserenity together forever _

* * *

_Disclaimer….i definitely do not own yu-gi-oh…and probably never will_

_So on with the story… _

Chapter 2.

_Seto's POV!_

After a few moments I withdrew my fist from the wall, leaving a slight dent and a small amount of blood to ooze away from my previous wound. Not taking a notice of my now throbbing knuckles I strode briskly over to continue with my work.

After a few minuets of typing non-stop I finally decided to call it quits. There was know way on earth that I was going to get any work done, I was being distracted by what the man had said to me. I'm a 'prince'… and I'm supposed to get married to someone I don't even know!

I felt my anger boiling again. 'I'm not getting married – let alone to someone I've never met!' I thought furiously.

All in one swift motion I turned my laptop off and stood up from my seat.

"There's no way I'm going to get any work done now!" I sighed in defeat.

I brushed a hand through my silky brown hair. "I'll walk home maybe that'll clear my mind." I said while walking hastily towards my office door and left.

I walked out into the clear nights atmosphere, feeling a warm breeze flow freely over my face and through my hair.

I stood still for a few peaceful moments before heading towards the park nearby, deciding for a little detour on the way home.

* * *

_Serenity's POV!_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO LATE YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH?" my father bellowed.

I heard him staggering over to my position in the corner of the room, the smell of alcohol clearly filing the air around us.

"I-I'm sorry father… B-but I went t-to see j-Joey's…" I was cut off after my father punched me in the jaw causing me to stumble backwards and smack my head against the wall. I curled up in a tight ball clutching my head in pain.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR PATHETIC EXUSES GIRL!" He spat furiously at me.

I whimpered slightly when he grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Though I tried as much as possible not to make to much noise knowing it'll make this much worse.

He abruptly let go of my hair and punched me full force in the stomach knocking all the wind out of me. I doubled over in pain, gasping for the air that my lungs needed desperately but weren't getting any.

When I finally was able to suck in the air required.

My father pushed me to the floor and he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach, I was so vulnerable because the pain he was causing me was emotional as well as physical. Eventually I could do nothing but sob as he continuously punched and kicked me wherever he could.

When he eventually stopped I barely heard him say that he was heading over to the pub and that he wouldn't be back until later that night.

When I heard the front door slam, I felt a pang of relief wash over me. I painfully got to my feet staggering slightly. I stopped and leaned against a wall when a spell of dizziness overcame me.

When my vision finally went back to normal I slowly limped over to the front door and down the steps.

My whole body was aching, and my eye was throbbing painfully, I'd probably have a black eye by tomorrow. When the park came into view, memories of when Joey and me were younger came flooding back to me.

We always used to sit on the bench directly underneath the cherry tree, smiling happily, talking and laughing as if we had know problems in the world to worry about.

I smiled weakly, and felt a lone warm tear escape from my left eye and slowly role down my pale cheek.

Joey had been killed a little over two months ago. It was my father who had killed him; he beat him severely, and then stabbed him repeatedly until he was too weak to fight back. Then my father threw him in some ally to die.

The police automatically thought some gang had done it. My father and me are the only one's who know the truth – he threatened to do the same to me if I ever told anyone.

I stumbled slowly over to the bench, just as I was approaching it I felt the dizziness come back causing me to feel all weak and lightheaded.

I lost my balance and collapsed on the bench.

Just as I was losing my focus, I saw a dark figure in the distance striding towards me. Then I felt my head hit the bench as I blacked out.

* * *

_Seto's POV!_

As I walked through the tall gates entering the park, I saw a girl staggering her way over to the bench directly underneath the cherry trees.

At first I thought she was drunk… the way she was staggering and the blank look on her face. But as I approached her I noticed blood on her shirt.

As I gradually grew closer, she all of a sudden collapsed on the bench. I quickened my pace, for some reason curious to what had happened to this girl.

When I finally got to the bench I stopped promptly in front of her. I bent down to her level to examine her face, but stopped suddenly noticing that I knew her from somewhere…but where?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Well what do you think…….. huh huh? 

Was it good?

Bad?

Review and tell me what you think so far!

OooOooO… the next chapter should be up by Monday…. All depends on if I get at least lets say…. 5 reviews…… you see I've just started a really sad ryou and bakura story… and I've got plans for another two setoxserenity in mind… and, of course I'm stuck on this other story I'm writing called Jennifer meets ren….i'm telling you it sucks! – do not read it!

Anyways see ya…

(DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!)


	3. hate of a name!

Chapter 3! 

_Seto's POV!_

After a few moments of gazing into her pale features, I slowly moved some random strands of auburn hair from her face, and tucked behind her ear.

'Who is she? Why does she look so familiar?' I thought irritably.

'Maybe she goes to my school… but she looks at least two years younger than me!'

'What do I do with her?'

After a couple of minuets I finally decided I'd have to take her back to the mansion and find out what's wrong with her when she wakes up.

Slowly I stood to my full height, and picked her up bridle style, she fitted so perfectly… as if she belonged there, in my arms.

Unconsciously I felt her snuggle closer to me. My whole body tensed due to this new feeling, it wasn't a bad feeling, it felt nice…

When I started walking again I instinctively held her tighter, as if protecting her.

The Kaiba mansion!

_Seto's POV!_

When I walked through the door, I was instantly bombarded with Mokuba.

_Mokuba's POV!_

"Big brother your home earl…" I stopped in mid-sentence when I noticed the girl in Seto's arms. 'who's she?' I asked myself… maybe she's Seto's new girlfriend. I smirked to myself.

"Who's she Seto?" I asked innocently.

"To be honest Mokuba, I really don't have a clue…" he trailed off.

"She's pretty, don't you agree big brother?" I asked trying to be as innocent as last time, but the smirk forced its way on my face.

"…"

"Big brother?"

"Whatever!" Seto said flatly before walking up the stairs.

Tee hee hee… I have a plan…. it's time for Matchmaker Mokuba. I thought smiling to myself.

_Seto's POV!_

I quickly opened my bedroom door and advanced over to my bed. I placed the girl on my bed and brought up a chair next to her and sat down.

I re-looked over her features. 'Mokuba's right… she really is beautiful.' I thought to myself. 'She looks like an angel…what the hell am I thinking! I can't be falling for a girl that I don't even know!' I shook my head furiously.

Reluctantly I ripped my gaze from her to look out the window instead.

I stared out the window for about five minuets. The peace was suddenly broken by the screams of the girl on the bed.

"PLEASE…PLEASE STOP!" she screamed shaking violently.

"I didn't do anything please…. stop." she said quieter, tears streaming down her now red face.

"J-Joey… p-please help me…" she trailed off.

I didn't know what to do. I slowly got up from my seat and placed myself on the bed next to her.

Gently I picked her up and placed her in my lap, softly stroking her long auburn hair.

Her pleadings for help and violent shaking gradually subsided. Though I still carried on comforting her the best I could.

Slowly her eyelids started to flutter eventually showing off innocent hazel eyes.

_Serenity's POV!_

Slowly I opened my eyes to meets cerulean blue eyes staring down at me. I recognized them instantly but I just couldn't figure out where from.

I finally broke eye contact with this 'stranger', to look at my surroundings.

I was In a huge baby blue room, slowly my gaze wondered around noticing a large picture of the blue eyes white dragon, I knew deep down someone who loved blue eyes but I just couldn't remember who.

Eventually my gaze went back to the man in front of me, suddenly I realized I was sat in his lap and he was hugging me, I instantly felt my face heat up, and abruptly turned away from him.

"W-Where am I?" I asked nervously.

"Your in my mansion." He answered matter of factly. He then let go of me and stood up and walked over to the window, not even looking back at me.

I suddenly felt cold without his warmth. Shivering slightly I brought my knee's up and hugged them tightly.

Still without looking at me he asked icily.

"What's your name?"

I shivered at his sudden icy tone, looking up at his back; I hesitated slightly and eventually answered.

"I'm serenity…" I said quietly.

_Seto's POV!_

'Serenity…' I thought to myself. 'She has a beautiful name…what no she doesn't!' I thought to myself angrily… 'Why do I keep thinking…_nice_…things about this girl?' I asked myself bitterly.

I slowly turned back to her finding her hugging herself…'must be cold' I thought to myself.

I wonder what her last name is.

"What's your last name?" I asked a little harsher than intended.

I saw her flinch slightly at my harshness but answered quite calmly.

"It's Wheeler…" she said.

I felt the anger boil even more, 'how can someone like her be related to that _mutt!' _ Thought to myself furiously.

'Maybe she's not…'

" Are. You. Related. To. The. Mutt?" I asked through gritted teeth as calmly as possible.

_Serenity's POV!_

I flinched obviously. I looked up at him with my brows knitted together in confusion.

"Who's the mutt?" I asked obviously baffled.

He looked as though he were about to explode if I said anything wrong, hugging my self tighter as if trying to protect myself from some evil wrath hidden inside of him.

"Joey Wheeler!" he spat, as if it were some swear word he absolutely detested saying.

I felt tears form in my eyes at the mention of my brother's name; I looked up at him and met his furious glare.

"H-he was… m-my brother…" I choked out, not able to keep my sobs closed up inside me. I tore my eyes away from his and buried my head in-between my knees. Crying hard.

"What do you mean he _was_?" he said icily, completely ignoring my sobs.

I couldn't answer; all I could do was cry harder at the way he spoke about Joey.

Suddenly I felt him grip hold of my shoulders and shake me quite violently; I looked up at him with a terrified look in my eyes.

"I asked you a question MUTT… now what do you mean he WAS?" he basically screamed at me.

"HE'S DEAD!" I screamed, I pushed his hands off me stood up and ran through the door, crying my eyes out, more than I did when he actually died.

'I have to get out of here' I thought and continued running down the long halls.

_Seto's POV!_

I just stood there completely frozen.

'How can he be dead' is all I could think. 'Know wonder she started crying when I mentioned his name.'

Eventually I regained focus and realized she had gone.

'Oh no! What have I done? She probably hates me now… she probably did anyway… why do I even care!' I thought. But still I felt guilty…'I made my beautiful angel cry!'

"Serenity…'my' angel serenity…" I whispered to myself before striding to my now open door and walking out.

'I have to find her!'

To be continued…

Well… what do you think?

Was it good?

Bad?

Tell me!

Did you notice this is my longest chapter so far…did you? DID YOU!

OooOooO… in the next chapter Seto tells Mokuba what the 'man' told him about him being a prince…

Seto has to meet up with his future wife…. (Hee hee hee hee!)… While he's out with 'her' he

See's 'his' angel serenity… what does he do? – HA you'll have to find out next time then won't

You!

OooOooO… don't forget to review! Or I'll be very sad and fink you don't wuv me anymore sniffs - and you don't want to make me upset…. That's a very very very very very very bad idea… I might have to scoop your eye out with a spoon… and it'll hurt!

(Heh Heh… I never do that to you guys… honest. (says me while holding a rusty spoon behind my back ) … I wouldn't dream of it…)

OKAAAY… I'll shut up now…

(Review like lovely people…)


	4. talking with Mokuba!

I'm soooooooo sorry for the extra late update…

I was ill for a week, on holiday for a week, decorating my sisters room for a week… … and lazy for the rest of the time… Heh Heh… Oh and we got a cat – she's soooo soooo cute… (her names Leni (short for Lenita)… and she's ginger)

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own yu-gi-oh… yet… however one day I will… and when that day finally arrives SETO KAIBA will be all mine! MWHAHAHAgaspcoughcoughgaspHAHHAHAHA!

Oooooookay… now you all think I'm some kind of psycho………….well I am………….

I only got 4 reviews this time…. 4! …. Is it really that bad?

* * *

Chapter 4!

* * *

_Seto's POV!_

I ran out into the pouring rain, trying to find her, is was dark now and I couldn't see her anywhere.

When I got to the large iron gates in front of my mansion, I stopped dead realizing I have no Idea of which way she went.

After a few long moments of trying to figure out the way she went, I remembered that she would have probably just gone to one of her friend's houses, and now she most likely hates me.

Ignoring the aching in my chest I headed back inside where it was warm.

* * *

Seto's bedroom!

* * *

_Seto's POV!_

It's now about two in the morning, and I still can't get to sleep! I've been worrying about that wheeler girl for hours now.

"I hate 'all' wheelers!" I said aloud angrily turning over to face the window.

'I can't get any work done, and now I can't even sleep all because of wheeler… why do I even care, she means absolutely nothing to me… at all!'

* * *

The next morning!

* * *

_Seto's POV!_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping loudly next to my ear. I quickly sat up and switched it off, I groggily looked at the time seeing it was 7.00, I scrambled out of bed and got dressed.

I walked slowly down the stairs, when I entered the kitchen I was slightly surprised to see Mokuba was already up… and making me my coffee.

I sat down at the table quietly, while Mokuba finished making the coffee.

When it was done he placed it in front of me, I nodded to him in thanks and he sat down opposite me expectantly.

I knew what he was waiting for, it was obvious, he wanted to know about what Longhop wanted to talk to me about. And who _she _was…

I took a small sip of my coffee and cleared my throat.

"What do you want to know?" I asked inwardly hoping it wasn't anything about Serenity.

"Everything." He said smirking like a miniature version of me.

"You can start with what that guy Peter wanted to talk to you about." He said.

I took another sip of my coffee and too a deep breath.

"He seems to think I'm a prince…" I said.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, and shook slightly, and then just lost control and started laughing.

Wiping tears from his eyes and gasping for breath he finally gained control.

"That has to be some kind of crazy joke… right big brother?" he asked confused.

"That's what I thought… but I actually think he was serious." I admitted, and rubbed my temples trying to calm the on coming headache.

* * *

10 minutes later!

* * *

When I finally finished telling Mokuba all the 'prince' details. I looked up to see him smiling.

"WOW… if you're a prince, that means I am to!" he said slightly more enthusiastically than I would have ever hoped.

"Yes Mokuba…did you miss the part where he said that I'M TO BE MARRIED!" I screamed.

"…. No." he said slightly shocked at my outburst.

"Well, I'm not getting to some clingy person I've never met, actually I'm not marrying anyone! They can't make me!" I said feeling very sure of myself.

What Mokuba said next shocked me.

"Why not? Unless…" he said with an unnatural sneaky grin. "You like someone else?"

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping that he didn't bring up the subject of my angel serenity.

But luck wasn't on my side today!

"Oh I don't know…" He said tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe that girl you brought home last night"

I felt my face heat up suddenly, and it wasn't caused by anger.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly uncertainly. "I hate that girl!" I hoped I sounded convincing.

Now came the part where Mokuba asks me a whole bunch of questions…

"What's her name?"

"Ser…"

"Do I know her?"

"You…"

"Where is she?"

"Sh…"

"What was wrong with her?"

"I…"

"You like her right?"

"Mok…"

"Does she go to your school?"

"I d…"

"D…"

"MOKUBA!" I screamed furiously.

"Slow down!"

"Oops sorry big brother you can answer the questions now…" he said smiling sheepishly.

By now my head was pounding. I rubbed my temples again and started…

"Ok… Her name is Serenity Wheeler…."

"As in Joey's little sister…"

"MOKUBA!"

"Sorry carry on…"

"She was the sister of the Mutt…"

"Wait, was?"

"MOKUBA! Do you want me to carry on or not…because I'm quite happy not to."

"I'll shut up now."

"The Mutt's dead…"

Silence filled the air for a few minutes, the look of disbelief on Mokuba's face made me stop speaking.

The silence was broken by the sound of the phone.

I walked over and answered it.

"Kaiba." I said in my usual icy tone.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba, I see you've still got that cold attitude…" 

"Longhop?" I asked, slightly confused.

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"_Enough with the questions, that's know way to greet someone."_

"What do you want?" I asked as calmly as I possibly could.

"_Much better… I've phoned to arrange a meeting for you and Rhiema this afternoon."_

"Rhiema?" I asked baffled.

"_Your wife to be… you'll be meeting her at 4.00 this afternoon by the docks." _After that he abruptly hung up the phone leaving me with the sound of the dial tone.

Then suddenly it hit me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I slammed the phone down on the receiver and stormed to my room cursing to my self.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I no, I no…. I said that he actually meet 'Rhiema' in this chapter… but I changed my mind!

The next chappie should be up either on the weekend, or the beginning of next week…

Now my lovely little fans…

REVIEW! – or I'll have to curse you!


	5. Rhiema

A/n: yes. Finally I managed to write a chapter 5! It may not be as good as the other chapters because I'm having severe writers block with it. Hopefully I'll get over that eventually and then I'll be able to update as fast as I used to instead of it being about 6 months in between (or whatever it was). Well I hope you enjoy it. And here it is…

* * *

Chapter 5! Rhiema.

* * *

4Pm…the docks

* * *

Seto's POV!

'_I can't believe I let Mokuba talk me into this.' _I thought angrily to myself.

Somehow Mokuba had persuaded me to come meet this Rhiya, or whatever her name is.

Suddenly a high pitched feminine voice pierced through my ears.

"OOH SETO DARLING! There you are…" it was her. It had to be. She was petit with long brown hair and shining blue eyes. Just as Longhop had described her.

I noticeably shivered at the thought of having any kind of contact wit this woman. Unfortunately she noticed. And used it as her first excuse to put her arm around me.

That was her first wrong move. This woman is now about to enter hell. Kaiba style.

Grabbing her small hand I pried her off me.

"don't touch me…Ever!" I hissed, my face growing red with anger.

She backed down a bit, clearly scared.

"What's wrong Seto love?" she asked as sweetly as possible. It was fake. I could tell. But she's already made her second wrong move, causing my anger to build right back up again.

"How.Dare.You.Call.Me.By.My.First.Name…" I growled furiously through gritted teeth.

"Because we are to be married. Why else?" she asked as if it were obvious.

I growled. There was nothing else I could do.

Knowing that it was no use to argue with the monster. I decide it would just be easier to go along with it for a bit. Well until I find away to sort all of this bizarre 'prince' stuff out.

Forcing my anger back down. I turn to the beast and attempt smiling. Well that doesn't work so I just plaster my usual Kaiba smirk over my face.

"Well how rude of me. I was in my own little world. I didn't realize it was you." I lie. Well what else can I do? There is nothing else I can do. It's obvious this women (thing) is important in some way, I don't want to be in any bad books at the moment, I just want to get everything sorted and dump the freak. And maybe marry someone like Serenity. I mentally kick myself. Where the hell did that come from?

"aww baby. That's okay. What's on your mind dear?" I cringed. Biting back my fury and disgust. I've had enough of this women already.

But what do I say? I can't tell her I'm thinking about another women. Not that I am of course.

Inwardly I curse at myself for even bringing wheeler back into my thoughts. Even though she is beautiful.

"I'm just thinking on how Kaiba Corps last stock take was doing. I can't help but think about my work. It's the most important thing to me." Well except Serenity. Argh, what's wrong with me?

Without any warning she grabbed my hand. "oh Seto, my love. Let us walk"

With that she started dragging me around the docks.

At first I tried to pry her off me. But it didn't work so I gave up.

She keeps talking to me. But I'm not listening. If I attempted to I'd probably end up jumping into the water and drowning myself. Fortunately I managed to get lost in thought about Kaiba Corp, and of course my angel. I mean that wheeler girl. I mean I wasn't even thinking about her at all.

Looking straight on I suddenly see a flick of auburn hair on a bench not to far away. Without a thought I drag what's her name into the nearest stall and told her I needed to use the men's room.

I don't know why I'm doing this. But I quickly run over to the bench and sit down next to her.

She doesn't look up. On closer inspection I see blood running down the side of her face and down along her neck and then hidden by her shirt. She has bruises, scratches and tears all over her face.

Not knowing what I'm doing I instinctively put my arm around her and whisper in her ear.

"Serenity? What happened? Please tell me, I want to help…"

* * *

Serenity's POV.

'_why does he beat me? Did I do something wrong? Why did he kill Joey? Does he intend to kill me too?'_

I felt someone sit next to me but I ignored it. Well until I felt them put their arm around me. But the thing is I don't care anymore. So instead of responding to the person. I just carry on ignoring them.

"Serenity? What happened? Please tell me, I want to help…" that voice. So familiar.

Without looking up I say. "Joey? Is that you?" it had to be. He's the only person who was ever caring toward me. And he's the only person who ever called me by my first name.

"No it's Seto." He replies and holds me tighter, more secure as if I'm his and his alone.

To say the least I was confused. Seto Kaiba embracing me. Last night he was so cold.

Slowly I look up and meet his beautiful sapphire eyes. His face so close to mine. He looks genuinely worried.

"Serenity…please tell me." He whispers so quietly that I could barley hear him.

Looking past him I see a short brunette walk out of the shop and storm over to us.

Instantly I bow my head down. Because I know who she is. She's princess Rhiema.

When Seto sees her, his previous façade disappeared instantly, leaving me to wonder whether or not I had just imagined it.

"Seto darling. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said while smiling sweetly at Kaiba.

I noticed him cringe at the sound of his name leaving her big red lips. I even noticed the way he twitched his eyebrow in fury when she called him darling. Overall he looked disgusted.

Suddenly she turns to me and crinkles up her nose in repulsion, and said.

"And who is she?" She asks Seto. As I if I were a piece of shit on the bottom of her shoe or something similarly disgusting.

"Sh…" Seto started. But I interrupted. "I'm no body." With that I got up and ran in the opposite direction. No one tried to stop me, which was good. I need to sort my head out. Only one word keeps going through my mind and that word is Seto…

* * *

a/n: finally chapter 5. and to think after such a long wait I give you this. It's short and it's crummy. And defiantly not up to my usual standards. But People I'm having a serious case of writers block! And it's not fair. This is my favorite story that I've written. But I just don't know what to write! I know exactly whats going to happen and stuff. It's just getting past bits like this. 

If any of you people out there have any ideas on how to help me get this story running again I'd really appreciate it. It just seems to have fallen apart in this chapter and I feel really bad having a chapter as loose as this I like to have them all tight and compact with what I'm plotting. But this chapter was a more write it as I go along sort of thing.

kk. thanks for reading, BlUeEyEs89


End file.
